onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:583
An early spoiler for chapter 583 came out in Arlong Park. Remamber before Ace was dying in chapter 574, he said something this "sabo incident"? Normally when it comes to small details like that, Oda would leave it in the dark for years before fully revealling it but in chapter 583 this detail was revealed fast, we meet Sabo, a kid that hangs around with Ace and is wearing the hat Ace would wear later. Here Ace and Sabo stole money from a guy, they tied up Luffy and tries to kill him but can't. Later the guy whom Ace and Sabo stole from shows up and took Luffy away. I always thought that Sabo was an adult or an object but he's a kid. Plus this flashback is getting intersting and Oda is sure tying up some loose ends here. Joekido 04:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Shit man, this chapter has so many information, this wikia is gonna have a field day. Here is the script translated by Aohige in Arlong Park: Final Destination of Uncertainty (The Gray Terminal) Cover is Hogback and Absalom looking for a mate Luffy: I HATE mountain bandits!! Dadan: shuddup damn brat, we're already upset we have to deal with the likes of you. If you don't wanna stay here, feel free to go out there and starve yourself to death!! Bandit: calm down, boss Luffy looks at Ace eating heaps of meat with hunger Luffy: There's not enough food, I want to eat that meat too!! Dadan: All these meat are from wild bull Ace hunted!! He gives us our share, and that's how it's on our plates. Mountain Bandits aren't doing too well these days We're gonna work you to death from tomorrow!! We'll have you clean, wash clothes, shine our shoes, and shine our weapons! As well as robbing, stealing, conning, and murdering people! And never rat on Garp on what you're forced to do here!! Dadan scolds Luffy while eating the meat A rice bowl and a cup is shown Dadan: one bowl of rice, and one cup of water! That's all we'll gurantee you... the rest, you have to get yourself!! And grow up on your own! Luffy: Alright Dadan: Oh you're alright with this!? This is where you're supposed to cry!! Luffy: I've been thrown into the jungle by my grampa before. I can eat worms, frogs, snakes, and mushrooms all I want in the forest If I'm gonna become a pirate one day, I have to be able to do at least that by myself! Ace walks out of the room Luffy: Where is he going? Dadan: No, where are YOU going!! ...did you just say pirates!? Luffy walks out of the room, after Ace Dadan: Look at him!! He's too tough for a little boy... that's why I hate having to look after Garp's grandkids!!! Bandit: calm down, boss Ace notices Luffy following him Ace: ...... Luffy: Hey!! My name is Luffy!! I'm not mad at you for spitting on me anymore!! Ace: ..... Flashback to Shanks in the Bar Luffy: Why are you laughing!! It's so uncool! Shanks: All he did was pour beer on me. It's nothing to get riled up about, you know? Back to the forest Luffy: It's nothing to get mad about!! Hey, let's be friends!! Where are you going!? Ace: ...... Ace without saying a word, kicks down a massive tree towards Luffy Luffy sees the tree and panics Luffy: huh? WAAAAAAAAA!!!! *CRAAASH* Luffy is flattened by the tree Luffy: AAAAAAA Ace looks at the disaster without a care in the world Ace is crossing a bridge, and Luffy catches up to him, and Ace notices him Luffy: *pant pant* Ace: !? Ace walks up to Luffy, and strikes him with a stick Luffy: Gyaa!! Luffy is knocked off the bridge, and falls into the canyon below Luffy: AAAAAaaaaaaaa......... Scene changes to night time A bandit with a turban asks Ace Turban: Ace... you came back alone? Ace: ......... Turban: Where's Luffy!? Weren't you together? Ace: who knows Turban: Hey boss!! He's gone missing from day one!! This is not good!!! Dadan: Who gives a damn!! If he dies, he dies, we can't do anything about it! Dadan responds while gulping down beer Dadan: First of all, we're already given up on looking after Ace!! I don't care where he goes off to die, we'll just tell Garp it was an accident but no, he keeps on living just like the saying, the the more hated the boy is, the more power he gains in the world! (Japanese saying "Hated child, successful in the world") Ace is listening to Dadan Ace: ........ Dadan: He's the son of the devil!! Think what will happen if the government finds out! You know what they'll do to us!? Bandit: Calm down, boss Ace listens to them silently Scene changes to one week later Bandit: Boss!! Dadan, ma'am!! Luffy came back alive!! Dadan: He's still alive!? Bandit: calm down, boss Dadan: Where the hell were you!! Luffy is in tatters Turban: Hey, where were you and what were you doing? Luffy: I was being chased by wolves at bottom of the cliff Turban: Below the cliff!? What did you go there for!? The scene changes to their sleeping room, and Luffy is thrown onto the floor of the room Dadan: Sleep for now!! Starting tomorrow, you're gonna work hard for us!! Ace: ....... Ace notices Luffy, and opens one of his eyes to see him, but doesn't say a word Luffy slept well and morning came Luffy goes after Ace leaving the bandit hideout Luffy: Hey Ace!! You're going somewhere again!? Ace: ! Ace notices Luffy Luffy: Take me with you!! Let's be friends! Ace: .......... Ace runs off without saying anything, and Luffy runs after him Luffy: Hey wait up!! I'm not gonna lose you this time! Turban: Hey boss!! He went out again, chasing after Ace!! Dadan: Damn you Luffy!!! You're supposed to do errands for us!! ... the damn kid won't obey a single word!! Eight days later Luffy is falling into a river of gigantic aligators, and Ace is standing atop of the rock Ten days later Ace hurls huge rocks from atop a cliff at Luffy, and runs away Luffy is searching for Ace, while a gigantic serpent is moving in close behind him Luffy keeps losing sight of Ace, but doesn't give up looking for him day after day after day A month passes. Two months passes Luffy is shown almost captured by a gigantic bird Rainy day, windy day day after day Luffy chases after Ace Luffy is spewing water from his mouth, after he was thrown into a waterfall by Ace, and saved by Turban Three month passed as Luffy relentlessly chased Ace Luffy is surrounded by gigantic tigers and bears, as Ace looks down on him from above Luffy: *pant* haah... Luffy comes out of the forest Luffy: Oh... I'm out of the forest..... Outside of Corbo Mountain where the Dadan family hides out, there's a place reeking of foul stench The massive heaps of trash here is burning up smoke from natural fire of the sun every day Luffy: *GAG* Oh god, it stinks here!! What the hell is this place!? A large mountain of trash is seen Unneeded things gather here. As well as unneeded people A man holding a blade stands in front of Luffy Man: Hey kid... out of my way.... Trash heap resident: It's a murderer!!! Another resident: He went that way!! Luffy notices Ace sneaking up a mountain of trash Ace whispers Ace: Sabo! Sabo, are you here? Sabo: Hey Ace Ace: Sorry for being late Sabo: Yeah you are late. I've already finished a job at the town Sabo smiles Ace: I see. Well guess what, so did I! Ace is carrying tons of money, and Sabo is surprised A young boy wearing a silk hat with goggles Sabo years old A boy living in Gray Terminal Sabo grabs the cash Sabo: Whoa, awesome!! You got more than I did!! This is a lot of cash, how did you do it!? Ace: I took them from bunch of punks near the gate!! They might be transporters for some merchant ship Sabo: Damn!! you beat me again! The two chat as they open a hidden safe in the ground Inside the safe is full of money, jewerly, and rare metals They continue to chat while looking at it Ace: Who cares who wins!! It's our stash of pirate savings we're both going to use together some day! It's been five years since we started to save this up... it was hell to gather all this Sabo: Yeah! I wonder how much we need to buy a pirate ship Ace: Who knows.... thousands, millions, we still have long way to go! Hurry and put it away, who knows who will see us..... Luffy was watching and listening them from below Luffy: Pirate ship!? You guys gonna be pirates!? Ace and Sabo notices Luffy, and panics Luffy: Me too!! Luffy comes to Ace, but Ace ties him up with a rope Luffy: So Ace, this is where you come to every day!? Ace: Shut up Sabo: So this is that Luffy guy you were telling me about Ace: So you finally came all the way here.... I didn't even use any path a human could walk through Luffy: Are you friend of Ace!? Hey, let's be friends! Sabo: Shut up Sabo: That's why I told you to live here with me!! The every day round trip you call the mountain path training really bit you in the ass now! What should we do? Ace: He knows our secret now.... if we leave him be, he'll tell someone Ace: .... let's kill him Sabo: yeah, let's Luffy: WHAAAAAAT!?? Sabo holds Luffy's head down to the ground Sabo: Stay quite, you idiot Luffy: I didn't think you guys were gonna kill me!!! Help!!! I don't wanna die!!! Luffy cries and yells Ace: Sabo!! Hurry and do it!! Sabo: What are you talking about, YOU do it! Ace: I've never killed a person!! Sabo: Neither have I! I don't know how!! Luffy: Heeeellllppp!!! Sabo & Ace: SHUT UP!!!!! Someone is coming into the forest: Hey, I heard voices from the forest!! Childrens' voices!! Sabo: Damn!! Someone's coming! Ace: Take off the ropes off him first!! We have to get away from here, or they'll find our treasure! Sabo and Ace are panicking, while Luffy looks happy A huge man with a sword (and no neck) appears Blue Jam Pirates crew Porschemy Porschemy: Those kids "Ace and Sabo" you're telling me about are infamous around here. You're sure it's "Ace" that took your money, right? Crew: Yes... it's a shame, he got me by surprise Porschemy: What a stupid kid. To take money from our crew...!! If Captain BlueJam hears about this, he'll kill both me and you! Ace and Sabo are eavesdropping while hiding Ace: Damn... that punk was a trader for BlueJam.... I laid my hands on some dangerous cash...!! Sabo: He has a real sword!! That's Porschemy!! That guy is crazy, have you heard of him!? He skins alive the head of anyone who loses to him in a battle!! Ace: !!? Sabo notices Luffy is missing from his side Sabo: What... where is him!? Ace: oh Luffy is caught Luffy: Leggo of me!! damn you-! Ace & Sabo: What is he doing getting caught!!?? Luffy: Help me, Ace!! Ace: !!? That idiot said my name...!! Porschemy: .... did you just say Ace? You know Ace? Luffy: He's my friend!! Oh, but he did try to kill me just now Ace: Damn him, he keeps talking!! Porschemy: Alright, let me ask you one thing. Today, that kid Ace took our money and ran Luffy; ! Porschemy: Do you happen to know where it is? Luffy: ........!!! Sabo: Oh no!! They're gonna take all our treasures! Ace: That idiot better not say a word!! Luffy looks away and whistles Luffy: I... I... I dunno..... Porshecmy: Wow you suck at lying! Porschemy: hehe.... if you don't know, that leaves me no choice.... Porschemy carries off Luffy Porschemy: Heh heh, I'll make you remember, don't worry.... Luffy: Hey what's that!? Leggo!! Where are you taking me, damn it!! Ace & Sabo: ......!!! Key Words: *Sabo * *Bluejam Pirates *Porschemy *Captain Bluejam *Gray Terminal Also expect the Dawn Island article to get expanded because since chapter 1 Oda left the island in the dark but starting with chapter 582, Oda is adding more information on the island and if he keeps it up and this flashback goes on for 3-6 chapters Dawn Island may have more features then before. This keeps getting intersting Joekido 14:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC)